cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Nike Uchiha
My Mandalorian gear.jpg Image20130406-17-03-11.jpg Image20130406-16-59-05.jpg Image20130407-19-05-37.jpg Image20130407-19-03-53.jpg Its every Uchiha's goal to kill his/her big brother/sister. Its a hard thing to do. In order to defeat them you must forget about the other people that made you happy and concentrate on your goal. -Itachi Uchiha In order to become the strongest you must have the eyes that seek power and do anything to get it, even kill. -Tobi Uchiha Once you have the power of your ancestor you must decide to be good or bad. - Obito Uchiha The power only an Uchiha holds is the power an Uchiha passes through the blood. - Madara Uchiha The Uchiha Sharingan runs on our blood and the only way to discover it is by caring for the hearts of others, the ones that you'll do anything to save that person, thats an Uchiha's purpose. - Sasuke Uchiha Childhood Do you ever get the feeling no one pays attention to you? Then welcome to my world. No one cares about me, my family died in a war exept for my brother. Hi im Nathan Uchiha but I prefer to be called Nike Uchiha. My childhood was filled with death, darkness and fighting. Like I did'nt have freinds or family I was poor and I had to steal in order to survive. In that age I was 11. One day I met this master of the Ninjutsu martial art. His name was Kasaki Arnolld. He trained me in order to become a ninja. But one day he died protecting me from the Savor Clan. I saw him die with my own eyes. I just stood there standing like a statue instead of fighting with my master. My master's last words to me were: "Protect the village Nathan, you had a powerful and wealthy family but they did, your full name is Nathan Uchiha." "Im an Uchiha?" "Yes." Nine months Later After nine months I joined a group of ninjutsu ninjas my age. We were like family. We all knew there had to be a strongest one. So we all started training to decide who was the strongest one. Two years later I guess I was the strongest of my group and friends. Now im 13. Now i'm training with my new sensei and my freinds. Not a long time ago I discovered I had a Sharingan that runs in the Uchiha blood. Our Uchiha blood is different because every Uchiha can only have one stage of a Sharingan but my Sharingan can evolve every time I have to face fear to protect my freinds and the village. I have to keep on training in order to beat my sensei. And now I have learned ninjutsuI'll show them to you guys later. 16 years old now/3 years later "I finally got the sword of the Uchiha!" This was the day I got my Uchiha sword. I was finally old enough to have the sword my Clan passed through ages. Everybody was glad I got my sword. Especially my sensei. I figured out Ana member of the team liked me. And I liked her back. She was really nice. Ana is the youngest of the squad and Derek is the oldest. So I was kinda in the middle. Adulthood After I trained to be a ninja, I became a Mandalorian. I became a powerful one, and I respected the Mandalorian people. But in thoes ages Pre Viszla '''lived. I was a '''Death Watch soldier I soon became a Death Watch Elite Trooper. Pre Viszla wanted me to be his partner so I can help the Death Watch with him and I said yes. After Mandalore, came Carlac, Pre Viszla put me in charge of Camp Ara'nova. He said I was responsible enough to be in charge of a camp. Enzo Uchiha After I quit being part of the Death Watch I met with my brother in Corusant. My brother's name is Enzo Uchiha. He is still training to be a Jedi Master but he is a''' Blademaster. '''It first became a competition but we fought to the end and I won. I went through friendship, darkness and lonelyness and he thought I would just give up on everything. He might be my brother but that does'nt mean we think the same.